Old friends can break your heart
by Antjex3
Summary: Hermione and Ron have another argument when he says things he can't take back. Hermione searches for new friends. Maybe she finds more then she was searching for. AU;OOC;Lemons in later chapters.
1. Feeling alone

**Author's note: JK Rowling owns this magnificent world and I just play with the characters to keep them in shape.**

 **This Idea came to me because I always thought Harry was an unfair friend to Hermione. I mean he chose Ron above her a lot of times, while she was always there for him.**

 **In this fanfic the second war didn't happen. The slytherins are OOC and I'm not sure about the pairing but our herione might have her hands full with 2 maybe 3 lovers. Don't know yet.**

* * *

Harry made his way to the portrait of the Gryffindor common room when the sound of yelling voices disrupted his thoughts. He sighed, couldn't his friends get along just once? He climbed in the common room, where he saw Ron and Hermione have an argument about god knows what.

"No, Ronald! Don't be so childish, I just wanted to help you. You would have failed that class if I didn't help you! Maybe that's what I needed to do instead of helping someone that's so ungrateful!" Hermione huffed and sat down on one of the comfortable couches. Her throat was already feeling sore from yelling so much. But she knew this wasn't over. Her eyes met Harry's and hoped that just once he would support her. But she knew that wasn't going to happen. He always choose Ron over her and this fight wouldn't be different.

"I was doing bloody fine without you! You don't see it but I have brains you know, I'm not as stupid as you think." Ron flopped down on the other side of the common room and saw Harry standing there. Ron waited for Harry to make his decision. He was certain Harry would just back him up, he always did.

Hermione saw Harry inching towards Ron. "Don't you dare Harry James Potter! You know I'm right, you saw it too. You know that if I hadn't stopped Ronald from adding in that extra rat spleen he would have blown up the classroom and he would have failed Potions. I mean Snape already hates Ron but that would have given him every reason to let him flunk that class!"

Hermione shouted and tears welled up in her eyes. Harry hadn't stopped but tried to be more subtle, as if Hermione wouldn't have noticed. "You know what, clearly you forget that you have 2 best friends… Maybe I should just find new friends."

Harry sighed mentally. He knew that he was being a bad friend but he knew that when Hermione said that that she would forgive them eventually. He knew that everything would be alright in a week or two if Ron hadn't chosen that moment to open his mouth and put his foot in it. "Where are you going to find them? No one wants to hang out with a silly boring bookworm like you… Harry and I just pity you that's why we're still your friends, the rest of Gryffindor house wouldn't even talk to you if you didn't help everyone with their homework."

Hermione was fuming now and looked around at the rest of her housemates, most of them were looking down, a look of shame on their faces. Even Ginny, who was like a sister to Hermione, couldn't meet her eyes. Only Neville and Dean looked at her face, wishing she wouldn't believe the sort of gibberish Ron was talking about. But Ron wasn't done yet.

"You must have known Hermione that no one likes you. I mean you're bossy, you are a control freak, you have weird hair, and you can't shut up for 5 minutes without sprouting a useless fact about something. I mean no wonder you didn't have any friends before Hogwarts and no wonder that without me and Harry, you still wouldn't have any friends."

Tears were streaming down Hermione's face. Was Ron right? Did they all just talk to her for help with assignments? She turned around and stalked out of the common room. Ron was looking at Harry with a full on grin. Harry was scowling at him. "Was that really necessary?"

Ron just shrugged "you heard her threat, you know that she will be back to fix this."

Harry just shook his head. "I think that your comment made it a real threat."

"Oh whatever Harry, it's not like she has any friends here. No one wants to hear what she says and you know that people just talk to her because she is so smart."

Dean and Neville shook their heads. "We don't, I mean me and Neville know what a wonderful person Hermione is, no thanks to you Ron." Ron wanted to comment on that but Dean just held his hand up to stop him.

Neville turned to Harry "I can't believe you Harry, yet again you choose Ron over Hermione who has been with you through everything even when Ron abandoned you. Doesn't that count for something?" Harry felt guilty looking into Neville's hazel coloured eyes.

In the mean while Hermione was full on crying and trying to find her way to the library. She had her own little space in the back where no one came, maybe because no one wanted to be around her? That made her feel worse and the tears kept rushing down her porcelain skin. She reached the library and walked in quietly so Madame Pince wouldn't throw her out until she was out of sight and then she started running to her spot. Her spot consisted of 3 squishy leather couches that were always warm from the fire that was crackling in the corner. Hermione just flung herself on the sofa, oblivious from the 2 pairs of eyes that were looking at her. Theo Nott and Blaise Zabini saw Hermione coming to her corner. Because Voldemort ceased to exist when they were little they didn't really care about all that blood purity crap their parents support. Even Draco Malfoy didn't but he needed to keep up appearances until he left Hogwarts so his parents couldn't pull him out of school.

Her sobs quieted down, Theo and Blaise looked at each other. She would soon fall asleep. Looking at her thin form they knew that she was under a lot of stress and their best guess was that the Weasley again put his abnormally large foot in his ginormous mouth. The guys actually liked Hermione. She didn't see them as just Slytherins. She saw them as Theo and Blaise, with their own ideas and wishes and not just a pair of cunning snakes. They were friendly when they were alone with her but avoided her when she was with Weasley and Potter because they didn't want to cause her any trouble.

Her breathing evened out and they knew she was asleep. Theo transfigured one of his pieces of parchment in a fluffy blanket and draped it over her small frame. Blaise softly put a pillow under her head so she didn't have neck problems the following morning. They both kissed her forehead and tucked her in, leaving a little note for her that she could talk to them whenever she needed it. A hiccup escaped Hermione's lips and she snuggled into the blanket. The guys looked at each other and an affectionate smile grazed their lips. They liked her, maybe even more then like her.

They slowly made their way to the dungeons and entered their common room. Draco was waiting for them. "Finally, I thought you were going camping in the library."

The guys stayed still, Draco's slender eyebrow raised. "Ok guys what's wrong?"

Theo softly told Draco everything about what they saw in the library. Draco felt bad for Granger. They were friendly, not the best of friends but she tried to help everyone and just wanted to feel accepted. He was getting mad that the possibility that her best friends made her feel that way was the most likely story. Draco just shrugged.

"Maybe we need to show Granger that she is valued as a friend by us and not just Potter and Weasley. I mean we haven't made her cry so much in the last seven years and we are supposed to be the bad guys." Theo and Blaise looked surprised about Draco's idea but liked it none the less. "We'll just see tomorrow morning if we are right about her friends."

The boys all went to their own beds and thought about Hermione. It was such a shame that such a friendly girl was threated so badly. But they will show her what kind of friends they could be. Her seventh year would be filled with joy and not endless arguments.

* * *

 **Review! It helps so much**


	2. Possible New Friends

**Author's note: Again I don't own the characters or the world, just happy to play around.**

 **I know my english isn't flawless but I want to learn so if their are any gramatical errors or words that don't match, just tell me and I will do my best to change it.**

 **Still not sure who will be the pairing. Am really leaning towards the 3 guys and Hermione but I've never written something like that before so I'll wait for my muse to inspire me.**

 **I was pleasantly suprised that so many of you are interested in the story. I hope I don't dissapoint you! Ok on with the story**

* * *

Hermione woke up to gentle shaking. "Mmmh 5 more minutes." She heard a soft chuckle and slowly opened her eyes to see Neville and Dean hanging over her.

"Hermione it's breakfast time. We know you don't want to sit with our house but we thought that we could persuade you to go to the kitchens with us." Hermione looked up at the boys when flashbacks of last night came flying back.

"Guys, you don't need to pretend to being my friends. I know enough after last night."

Neville held up his hand. "Hermione, me and Dean never pretended to be your friend just so you would help us with homework. We like you and your bushy hair just the way you are. We know that you are hurt but you need to believe us. And it looks like we aren't the only ones who think you're great." Neville pointed at the small piece of parchment.

Hermione recognised Theo's handwriting. She knew they were friendly and when she was alone they would have good conversations about muggle and magic culture, especially music but whenever other people were around they ignored her. Maybe this would change now?

"Ok guys I will eat something." A little smile formed on her lips. She had friends without Harry and Ron. She'll show them! She didn't need them. Gryffindor house will just need to find another bookworm to do their work. She let Neville and Dean pull her out of the couch. A few spells to make her look presentable and she was good to go.

She knew that Neville and Dean were being truthful but still she wanted to give Theo and anybody else who wanted to be her friend a chance. She was lost in thoughts when they made their way down to the kitchens. Neville tickled the pear and they were greeted with a lot of happy house elves.

"Miss Hermy, don't you need to be at breakfast now?" Dobby came forward and hugged her knees. Hermione smiled at his name for her.

"Yes but I actually want to be alone for a while so I wanted to ask if me and my friends could get some food."

Dobby nodded his head and several others were collecting bits and pieces for Hermione's breakfast. Dobby took her hand and pulled her to the long wooden table that was located near the fire to stay warm. Neville and Dean joined her and soon they were talking about what happened yesterday. They made sure Hermione knew that they were true friends and told her they would keep on supporting her. It was very sweet but Hermione had the feeling she needed to be alone. When they had enough to eat she made her way down to the Lake and sat down in the grass. It was a Saturday so she could hide the rest of the day if she wanted to.

That plan quickly failed as she heard someone clear his throat behind her. When she turned around she saw Blaise and Theo smiling at her. "Oh hey guys. How did you find me?"

They both sat down next to her. "Well we got worried when we didn't see you at breakfast this morning so we started searching. We first went to the library where we left you last night and then decided to come here."

Hermione smiled at them. "Thank you for taking care of me last night." They both grabbed one of her hands and gave a little squeeze.

"Hermione" Theo made her look at him. "Wanna talk about what happened yesterday?" Hermione bit her lower lip. She could trust these guys, they took care of her a lot more times than Harry or Ron did so maybe they were genuine?

Hermione sighed before recalling what had happened in the common room the previous night and how she ended up in the library. Theo and Blaise looked at each other over Hermione's head. They would teach Hermione what friendship was all about. Hermione started shivering. It was a cold day for mid-November and she was just wearing her uniform.

"Come on Cara, let's get you inside to get you warm." Hermione smiled up to Blaise and let the boys pull her to her feet. Everything would be alright.

Blaise and Theo took her to the seventh floor to the Room of Requirement. "Come on Hermione we want to show you something. Where do you want to be right now? Tell us."

Hermione looked at them. "Euhm well I want to be in my old bedroom and just crawl in my bed. That was always my safe spot when I was younger because…"

Theo gave her a reassuring squeeze. "Well I could hide from all the bad things in the world."

She looked at the floor. She was sure the guy would chuckle. That's what Harry and Ron had done when she tried to tell them about her past. But now it was silent. She looked up to meet those blue and brown eyes and she saw nothing but acceptance. They knew Hermione couldn't or wouldn't tell them about her past yet. But when she was ready they would be waiting for her and they would support her.

"Can you picture it for us? And just walk along this wall three times with your eyes closed." Hermione looked a little confused but she tried her best to just picture her old bedroom.

After a while a door appeared. Theo stopped Hermione from pacing. "Ok you can look now."

The door that appeared was the same one of her bedroom. "Just open the door Hermione and you'll see."

She hesitantly reached for the doorknob. When opening the room the smell of roses greeted her. This was her old bedroom complete with lavender walls, bookshelves and a white bed. Hermione laughed and ran towards the bed and jumped on it.

"How did you do this?" She cuddled her pillow. The guys were looking at her with big smiles on their faces.

"Well it's the magic of the room. It can show you everything you want to see."

"Well I've read about such a room in Hogwarts and in the book it said…" Hermione stopped talking. Isn't that the behavior that caused her to have no friends? Theo nudged her gently and sat down next to her on the bed.

"Well tell us the fact. We are dying to know."

"There is no need to make fun off me. I know that me telling everyone what I've read is annoying." Theo and Blaise started to protest.

"It's cute!"

"We like to see you that enthusiastic about something."

Blaise made his way down to the bed and sat down on the other side of Hermione. "Just tell us Hermione, we know you want to and we like seeing you happy."

Hermione blushed. "Well, in 'Hogwarts, A History' it said that Helga Hufflepuff made this chamber for students that needed some place to hide but they always said that it was a legend just like the Chamber of Secrets." She felt better after sharing that bit of info. She couldn't help it if she just wanted to share the knowledge and share what makes the magic world so well … magical.

They started chatting about music and muggle books. When the day came to an end, Theo had her promise that he could borrow her copy from lord of the rings to read. Blaise even coaxed her into singing her favourite song to them. When they broke up for the night they asked her if she would come to the costume party with them and Draco. Hermione was hesitant. Sure Theo and Blaise were nice and it was clear that they wanted to be her friend but she wasn't sure about Draco. The boys convinced her to give him a chance and that they would bring Draco the next day when they would meet again at the room. Everything would be okay again. She was making new friends that actually cared for her. Maybe Draco wouldn't be so bad after all.

Hermione nodded and waved at them before making her way to the common room. She just ignored all the voices calling to her asking for help with their homework, gave Neville and Dean a peck on the cheek and whispered something in their ear before making her way up to her bed. In the corner Harry and Ron were struggling with their homework and it just dawned on them how much Ron hurt Hermione.

Harry was getting frustrated and started to argue with Ron. "It's your fault she isn't our friend anymore."

A voice from the other side of the room spoke up. "No Harry, it's not just Ron's fault, it's yours too. You chose Ron above her again and you backed him up. You agreed with him again and that broke her heart so don't lay all the blame on Ron." Dean said before making his way up to their room.

Neville shook his head. "You really did a stupid thing Harry." Neville said before following Dean up to their room. Harry pouted. He knew that he was to blame but he just didn't want to admit it that he was that stupid.

In the meantime, Blaise and Theo made it back to the dungeons and told Draco he needed to be on his best behavior tomorrow. He was shocked that Hermione wanted to try being friends with him. "Well she's a lovely and cool girl, just give her a chance you'll like her. We know we do."

Blaise and Theo smiled at each other before high fiving."Potter and Weasley really did us a favour. And we already asked her to accompany us to the costume party at Christmas. It'll be fun, so don't ruin this Draco. She is open to being friends with you."

"Guys, guys! I won't ruin it ok. I think Granger and me will be just fine when I explain to her why I need to be such a douchebag to every muggleborn at school. Or at least I hope she will. I mean she has a good set of brains in that head of hers so I'm sure she'll be open to hear my reasons." Theo and Blaise nodded their head before the three boys broke up and went to their separate rooms.

* * *

 **Please Review. It warms my heart!**

 **I want Hermione to have some girls she can interact with! so please let me know who you like to see and I'll try to take it into consideration**


	3. Getting Reacquainted

**AN: Don't own it and so on you know the drill by now. I have an epilogue in my head at the moment and I'm just writing towards it. I hope you still like it!**

 **Again if you notice any mistakes in the writing just let me know and I'll try to fix it.**

* * *

The next morning, when Hermione was studying in the library a few people talked to her. It felt nice. Hermione knew that they weren't friends and probably wouldn't ever be but it was still nice to be friendly to other people.

While she was reading her potions book for an assignment Luna sat down next to her. "Hello Hermione." Luna said with a far off look. "Did you know that there was a Ladysnapper on your shoulder?"

Hermione looked at her shoulder. "A what Luna?"

"Well a Ladysnapper of course. It's a magical beast that appears when someone is feeling betrayed. I of course asked Neville if something happened when you didn't show up to meals all day yesterday, when they served your favourites." This warmed Hermione slightly. People were concerned for her, maybe hanging out with Harry and Ron prevented her from seeing all the good in others?

"Yeah you can say that again Luna, even Ginny betrayed me." Luna patted her hand.

"Well I'd always known that you were too good for Gryffindor house. I mean in Ravenclaw we would have loved to have someone as knowledgeable as you."

Hermione struggled to hold back her tears. "Thanks Luna, I hope we can be friends now."

"Why? I've always thought we were already friends? Were we not?" Luna looked at her again, this time her head slightly tilled.

"I guess we were all along but I just didn't see what I had."

Luna smiled. "Yeah, Ron and Harry asked for a lot of your time. I think now you'll be open for new and surprising friends." Luna gave Hermione a one armed hug before jumping up. "I'm going to catch some Nargles with Neville. I'll leave you to your assignment then." Luna was skipping away, leaving a laughing Hermione behind.

Hermione shook her head. Why did she even spend that much time with Ron and Harry? 'Well you thought they were your only friends. Strange to see how life evolves…'

"Euh Hermione?" Hermione looked up a little startled.

"Oh hey Padma, what can I help you with?"

Padma smiled at her. "Well I heard from my sister that she won't have good grades anymore. Do you know something about that?"

Hermione's face fell. 'Oh no would Padma hate me? I mean they sat next to each other in a few advanced classes and Hermione always thought she would be a great friend contrary to her sister.' "Euhm yeah… Gryffindor house apparently used me for my brains so they'll just have to find another bookworm to do their work."

Padma looked at Hermione. "Well I'm glad you finally stood up for yourself. Always caring about others grades and taking off your time to help them."

Hermione was surprised to say the least. "So you're not mad that Parvati will flunk all of her classes except Divination?"

"Well no, she just has to learn that grades just don't come that way. I mean you're not going to hold her hand when she finally has a job so maybe she needs to take a little more responsibility."

Hermione smiled. 'This was a good day. But I'm still nervous to talk to Draco later on.' "Well do you want to stay and work on the potions assignment together?"

Padma nodded and took out a piece of parchment. The girls were quickly discussing the theory behind the 'liquid luck' potion. Madame Pince even came by a few times to keep them quiet. After a few hours, they had completed their assignment and were just chatting about the upcoming party.

"So do you have a date yet?" Hermione asked.

"Well no… I mean the boy I want to take me, doesn't care about me that way"

Hermione looked at her. "Why not they are crazy to not take you! You are beautiful."

"Thanks Hermione but I just don't think he will notice me."

"Do I know the guy?" Padma slowly started nodding.

"Is he in our year?" Another nod.

"Is he in Ravenclaw?" She shook her head.

"Mmmh not a Ravenclaw. A Hufflepuff perhaps?" Padma shook her head again.

"A Gryffindor?" Padma stayed still for a moment and then reluctantly started nodding again.

"Is it Seamus?"

Padma snorted and shook her head. "No thanks."

"Ok so it's not Seamus, not Harry either I think"

Padma shook her head again

"Or Ron"

Padma shook her head harder. Hermione started laughing. "Ok no Ron then it's just Neville or Dean left." Padma started blushing when Hermione mentioned Dean's name.

"Padma, do you have a crush on Dean?" Padma's cheeks turned a violent shade of pink while she nodded her head.

'Mmh maybe I need to bring them together… I know Dean has a really creative and sensitive side so maybe he would like Padma after all.'

"Oh Hermione please don't tell him… I mean I'll just admire him from afar like I did for the last 2 years."

Hermione grabbed Padma's hand. "Maybe I can help you with a date for the party?" Padma looked up into Hermione's eyes.

"You can try but just don't mention him my huge crush ok?"

Hermione shook her head "I won't, I don't want to lose my new potential friend."

Padma smiled and pulled Hermione in for a hug. "I'm glad we can be friends. Or at least try to be." The girls smiled at each other and shared a little gossip before it was time to go to lunch.

Hermione and Padma made their way down to the Great Hall. They said their goodbyes before Hermione joined Neville and Dean at the end of the table. "Hey guys."

Neville smiled at her before returning to the Herbology book he was reading.

"Hey you, decided to be brave and bold and eat with your house again?" Dean smiled at her.

Hermione shrugged. "I need to eat and I don't want to be an inconvenience for Dobby and the others."

Dean nodded before turning his attention back to his food. While Hermione was looking around the hall she saw Theo and Blaise waving at her. Draco even smiled at her. She waved back at them before turning her head back to her plate. Neville and Dean smiled at her.

"What?" Hermione started blushing.

"Nothing, it's just good to see you smile that often."

Hermione smiled. "Thanks guys. So have you decided who you want to take to the party yet?"

Neville sighed. "Hermione that's still a month away!"

She giggled. "Yeah I know. But you need to be quick to ask you want to take before they are already taken. I have already someone to go with."

Neville and Dean looked at her, a surprised look on their face. "Oh really?"

She nodded.

"Can we know who that lucky man is?"

She smiled and shook her head. "You'll just have to wait and see. So who do you want to take?"

Neville started blushing "Well I was hoping for Luna to go with me."

Hermione nodded, she knew that Neville had a thing for Luna. It was cute.

"And you Dean?"

He was distracted looking at Ravenclaw table. "What were you saying?"

Hermione and Neville chuckled. "Who do you want to take with you?"

He shook his head. "You'll just have to wait but I'll take your advice and ask her as soon as I can get her alone."

Hermione smiled, she just hoped her gut feeling was right that Padma's love wasn't one sided.

After lunch Hermione made her way up to the Room of Requirement again. The boys were already waiting for her with Draco this time. Hermione was unsure. Theo and Blaise hugged her

"Hey Hermione."

She smiled but when she came up to Draco she didn't know how to greet him. Draco was smiling at her, it made his face light up so beautifully. It surprised her just how handsome he was if he wanted to.

"Hey Hermione." He said, his voice was very pleasant to hear. She smiled and decided to be brave. She pulled Draco in for a brief hug. He looked quite shocked but the smile quickly grazed his lips again. The four of them entered the Room of Requirement. It didn't look like her old room this time. This time she had thought about the library with comfortable couches, a roaring fire and the smell of old leather bound books.

The guys chuckled. "We should have known."

Hermione blushed. "Well you said I could choose the room so that's what I did."

After the first few moments, Hermione felt at peace. Draco wasn't that bad and they had a lot in common. It would be a good year. They kept talking well into the night and when they made their ways to their own common rooms again, they felt exhausted after such a successful day.

* * *

 **I know the end feels a little rushed but Hermione will have more quality time with her cunning snakes in the following chapters. I just wanted to have her a little girl time.**


	4. Gryffindor points?

**AN: You know the drill, don't own it wish I did but sadly no.**

 **Updating will be less frequent from now on, have a lot of schoolwork and I am getting sick. I know it's a short one but I hope you like it none the less!**

* * *

The first few days after the fall out between Hermione and the rest of Gryffindor house, the professors started noticing something was up. It was now a week after the unfortunate event and the house points for Gryffindor have never been that low. People failed to hand in their assignments or to preform spells. Professor McGonagall knew there was something wrong in her house. But she wasn't the only one who noticed.

"Minerva, my dear, what's wrong with your lions? The Gryffindor house points never been this low in years!" Albus asked.

"I don't know Albus, they turn in half-finished assignments or nothing at all. Except Hermione Granger, Dean Thomas and Neville Longbottom all my lions aren't doing that great in class. Ronald Weasley is even in the hospital wing right now because he made a bad potion."

Severus Snape was listening into their conversation. Were they really that blind? He cleared his throat and Albus and Minerva turned to him.

"Yes Severus? Can you shed some light on the situation?"

Severus sneered. "Well headmaster, I would recommend watching the lions at the moment and try to locate Miss Granger."

Albus and Minerva's eyes scanned over the Gryffindor table. Hermione was sitting in the middle with Dean and Neville.

"I don't see anything out of the ordinary Severus." Minerva said.

"Well Minerva keep watching."

At that moment Theo, Draco and Blaise walked up to Hermione and joined them at the Gryffindor table. Minerva looked quiet shocked.

"Ok tell us Severus what happened?" Albus demanded.

Severus chuckled, which surprised Albus and Minerva. "Well headmaster, there was a falling out between out lovely Miss Granger and the two dunderheads that defended her honour and the rest of Minerva's lions. That's why they are doing such an inadequate job. They used Miss Granger for years so now the rest of the house except the first years don't know how to function academically without her."

Severus' gaze softened when he looked at Draco and Hermione laughing. "It seems three of my snakes and a few of the eagles and badgers have picked up the slack. Just watch you'll see who I'm talking about."

Right at that moment Hermione and the boys were joined with Padma and Luna before Hannah Abott made her way to the little group.

Albus and Minerva were still a bit shell shocked from the news when the new friend group made it out of the Great Hall. Minerva would have to have a word with her lions on how to treat fellow students but more importantly on the importance of homework. She sighed, thinking about how she didn't see the exact changes in her own would be a long year, it was just the beginning of december.

* * *

 **Please review! It warms my heart**


	5. Just looking out for you

**AN: Don't own it, not making money of it.**

 **Hope you like it.**

* * *

It was the beginning of December and Hermione felt relieved? It had been a couple weeks since Harry and Ron showed their true colours and she had never had felt that liberated. She had more time on her hands which she spend on tutoring first years, even the once of her house because they didn't know her so she couldn't be mad at them. The rest of the time she spend with her new friends. She never had that much fun in her life before.

When she was with Ron and Harry, she felt like their babysitter keeping them from harm and danger. But now she could enjoy long academic discussions with Blaise, Draco and Theo or just talk about girl problems with Padma, Luna and Hannah. Neville and Dean were there to keep her from overstressing her. Sometimes it felt like she gained two big brothers in the Gryffindor boys.

The party was in just a mere two weeks and Dean had yet to ask his crush if she wanted to be his date. Neville hadn't asked Luna either but somehow the blonde knew that Neville would ask her and kept other suitors at bay. They sat at the Gryffindor table when Hermione set an ultimatum for the guys.

"Come on just ask the girl. The party is in 2 weeks already! Just bite the bullet! You don't want to be the sad sods who need to ask a girl the day before and end up with a girl who pities you enough so you don't end up alone."

Neville blushed, He was confident enough to ask but Luna always made his heart beat just a little faster. Neville nudged Dean. "Come on we can do it! Let's just get it over with."

Neville stood up and made his way to the Ravenclaw table. He walked up to Luna and cleared his throat. "Hey Luna, would you like to be my date to the yule party?"

Luna smiled up at him. "Of course Neville, maybe we can coordinate our costumes to match."

Neville smiled and bend down to kiss Luna's cheek. "Sounds great. Let me know if you have any ideas."

Luna nodded and Neville turned to get back to his own house table. Hermione was beaming at him.

"Ok Dean now it's your turn. Get your butt out there and ask her."

Dean slowly nodded and hesitantly made his way to the Ravenclaw table. Everyone's eyes were on him when he made his way to Padma. "Hey Padma…"

Padma looked up at him, hope shining in her eyes. "There is this party you know."

Padma nodded as to encourage him to continue. "And you know, blokes don't like to go alone."

Padma raised her eyebrow but still nodded. "And you know there is this beautiful girl."

Padma's smile faltered and she reluctantly nodded. Dean knew that his last sentence wasn't taken the way he meant it. "I mean, that you are stunningly beautiful and it would be an honour to go with you."

Dean closed his eyes and waited for the rejection. He knew that Padma could have any guy she wanted. She was beautiful and sweet, had a great sense of humour and she was the only girl he would ever draw.

Padma smiled and looked at Hermione, who was sitting there, giving her the thumbs up.

"Yes, I'll go with you." Padma said softly.

Dean slowly opened his eyes and looked right into her big brown ones. "Are you serious?"

Padma nodded and smiled. Dean pulled her in for a hug and after a few whispered words he made his way back to his friends. Hermione was proud of the guys.

"See, I told you it would go well." She winked at Dean.

"Hey guys congrats on taking some of the sweetest girls in our year." Theo said while he, Draco and Blaise joined them at their table.

Neville and Dean chuckled. "What about your guys? Who are you taking?"

The three Slytherins all turned to Hermione who started to blush.

"Why are you all three taking her?" Dean asked.

"Well we just want to take a cool girl to the party and Hermione was so good to grace us with her presence."

They all chuckled while Hermione tried to stop blushing. "Oh shut up. It's not like anyone else would have asked me."

They all started to reassure Hermione that the guys who didn't see her awesomeness weren't worth her time. She smiled before reaching for her backpack and saying goodbye to the guys before going to the ancient runes class. The rest of the day went by quickly and before she knew it, dinner time was there. Harry and Ron stopped her before she could enter the Great Hall.

"Hermione, can we talk to you for a minute?" Harry asked.

Hermione wasn't sure what to do but she thought she could just give them a few minutes. She slowly nodded, a sign for them to start talking.

"We are concerned Hermione. We think that those Slytherins are using you."

Hermione frowned. What were they trying to do? Those 'Slytherins' had been better friends to her then they ever were.

"What do you mean…?" Hermione crossed her arms, this would be good, especially since Ron was opening his mouth.

"Well they always acted like they were better than us and they never talked to you before. You were just a novelty to them because everyone knew that you were throwing a temper tantrum."

Others of their year had joined them. Draco, Theo and Blaise were standing back, waiting what else they would be accused of. Ron started to put his foot in his mouth again.

"You are just too stupid to see it Hermione. The snakes just want you for help with their assignments. They don't care about you. Why would they! Everyone always used you just for your brains." Ron snorted.

Tears started forming in Hermione's eyes. Theo, Blaise and Draco did care. They were real friends, weren't they?

Her lower lip quivered and she tried to get away but a hand stopped her.

Theo, Blaise and Draco were standing behind her, when Theo's hand stopped her from moving.

Draco stepped up to Ron. "Listen here, Weasel, you don't have the right to talk to her like that. All of us have seen how you and Pothead treat your friends. No wonder Hermione doesn't know what a healthy friendship looks like. You just used her and took her for granted. We, the cunning snakes as you call us and a select few can call her a real friend. We care about Hermione." A shock went through the public because no one had ever heard Draco call her by her first name.

Theo had Hermione in a tight hug while Neville, Dean, Luna, Padma and Hannah were supporting the little group of the Slytherin boys and Hermione.

"Harry, I've told you to leave Hermione alone." Neville stood next to Draco. "You've chosen your side and now stick to it."

Neville turned around and made his way to Hermione when Ron lost it and took out his wand to hex Neville.

'Neville was siding with those filthy snakes! He deserved the hex he was going to get.' Draco was quicker then Ron so he hexed him before he had the chance. In a few seconds Ron was covered with aching pustules all over his body.

McGonagall made her way through the students. "What's going on here? Mr Malfoy, what's the meaning of this?" The students around her tried to make that he just tried to defend Neville. But after McGonagall send Harry to take Ron to the Hospital Wing, she took Draco to Snape. He will get punished.

Hermione stopped McGonagall. She sniffed and wiped away her tears. "It's true professor. Draco was defending me. Harry and Ron were taunting me and he stepped up. Neville told Ron something he doesn't want to hear and when Neville turned his back, Ron took out his wand to hex him. If Draco hadn't stopped him, Neville would be on his way to the Hospital Wing now, probably in a worse condition then Ron."

McGonagall contemplated Hermione's words. It was well known that Ronald Weasley had a short temper but still Draco need to be punished. "I believe you Miss Granger, but still Mr Malfoy will have to be punished." Draco was taken to Snape but before he left he winked at Hermione and smiled at her.

The group of students started to disband now. The group of friends all made their way to their own house tables. Hermione felt bad for Draco but now she was sure. They cared and she knew that she could tell them about her pasts full of bullies and fake friends. They deserved it the way they rescued her that day.

* * *

 **Please Review! It makes me smile**


	6. Punishments

**AN: just like always I don't own it. This chapter felt like a filler one. I just hope you bare with me. I've never had a chaptered story that is this long. I hope you still like the story.**

* * *

McGonagall took Draco to Professor Snape's study.

"What's the meaning of this Draco?" Snape came out of his personal room with a billowing black cloak.

"Mr Draco hexed Mr Weasley. But it's been made clear to me that he did this to defend Miss Granger's honour."

Snape looked at Draco with a raised eyebrow. Draco shrugged and smirked at Snape.

McGonagall continued. "Well I thought it would be fair for Mr Malfoy to receive punishment from you and Mr Weasley will get punished too."

McGonagall turned to leave to talk to her lions. It appears that Mister Potter and Mister Weasley need a new lesson about manners.

Snape turned around to Draco. "Well what was that? Becoming a Gryffindor now? Rescuing damsels in destress?"

Draco smirked and shrugged once again. "She's my friend and someone needed to step up to those idiots. We Slytherins care for our own and Hermione is a part of our group now. Even the others except for Theo and Blaise start to respect her now. So what's my punishment professor?" Draco asked with a smile.

"I should punish you for your cheekiness but for the hexing of Weasley I'll take 40 points."

Draco was shocked. Snape never took more than 25 points max from his own house.

"But Draco" Snape said "I reward you 25 points for sticking up for Miss Granger, I can see that you finally have learned what Slytherin house is all about."

Draco's smirk returned to his face. He couldn't help but feel a little proud about his actions. He has shown to Hermione and all the others that he can be a loyal friend without being a bloody Hufflepuff.

When he joined his friends for dinner Hermione was trying to catch his eye. He looked at her worried face and smiled before giving her a cheeky wink. He plopped down next to Theo and Blaise on the bench facing the Gryffindor table. He started filling his plate when the guys were staring at him.

"And what was the punishment?" Theo asked because he was the closest to Draco.

"Well Snape took 40 points." The guys were surprised.

"But he gave me 25 points for standing up for Hermione."

Theo started laughing. "I knew there was no way he was taking more than 20 points from us. Not now we have a good shot at getting the house cup. I mean the Gryffindors fucked up their chance of winning it."

The guys laughed and nodded. They started to discuss possible costume ideas that would make the world see how dashingly handsome the three of them were but also a possible matching one for Hermione, to show off her beautiful figure.

Endless possibilities like three kings and their queen, Greek gods and the most beautiful goddess, Alice in Wonderland, any other fairy tale or oriental themed ( 3 sultans and one harem girl). Deciding that they wouldn't object running around in togas they made their way up to the Gryffindor table.

"Hey Hermione." Draco said while poking her sides.

Hermione jerked away. "Oh Draco, I hope you're not in too much trouble because of me?"

She looked up at him wither doe like eyes, her lips slightly pouted. She looked so cute and beautiful at that moment, Draco's cheeks started to flush.

"No of course not. I know how to get out of sticky situations like the cunning snake I am." He winked at her. "But that's not what we came here for."

Hermione's brow was slightly raised when she looked into his eyes. "We were hoping that you would be open to the idea of matching costumes."

Hermione smiled at him. Her eyes wondered off to Theo and Blaise, who gave a reassuring nod. "Sounds good. As what are we going?"

Theo intervened. "Tut tut Hermione, it'll be a surprise of course. You get the costume the day of the ball."

Hermione sputtered. "And what about hair and accessories?"

"Padma and Luna will know what you need." Blaise said, knowing that Hermione wouldn't give up.

"But…"

"No Hermione, you'll see then. The only thing you have to do is show up to this ball and we'll provide the rest." Luna and Padma shared a knowing look. Of course the Slytherins would try to stake their claim by matching their costumes and paying for everything. It just surprised them that they would do that for Hermione. They were friends, great friends even but it almost looked like the guys had more on their mind then just being friends. Only time will tell if they could win the fair lady's hart.

* * *

 **Please Review! It warms my heart and helps me write the story.**


	7. Pouting through life

**AN: jep not mine... too bad! Someone wanted to see more one on one interaction between Hermione and the boys individually and I tried.**

 **I know grammar and spelling mistakes are in the story. I try my best and I'll try to correct them but give me time :)**

 **I want to thank all of you who have favorited or followed the story or those who left a review. It really warms my heart that so many of you like this story.**

* * *

In the next week Hermione couldn't contain her curiousness and she tried to find out what her costume would be but it didn't work. But she didn't want to give up. So she would try again when she got the guys alone. So she tried to ask Theo about it when they met in the library to do some homework.

"But Theoo…" Theo chuckled, Hermione was cute when she pouted. He shook his head while laughing and Hermione let out a huff. "Party pooper."

She sighed and crossed her arms. "Maybe I'll just find someone who likes me more"

Theo chuckled while pulling her in for a hug.

"You'll never find someone as smart as me."

Hermione giggled. "That's why I need you. You're the smarty I use for my homework." Hermione said while nudging him softly.

Theo smiled and tried to distract her from the costume. He asked her about the Potions assignment they were working on. She started on a little rant about the use of moonstone and rat spleen, what they needed to write a paper about.

He just liked the way her eyes sparkled when she was passionately talking about magic. Theo couldn't imagine not knowing magic for a part of his life. It was such a big part of him and everyone he knew, so Hermione baffled him. She was so knowledgeable about all things concerning magic. He was so proud of her. Hermione waved his hand in front of Theo's eyes.

"Theo?" Theo shook his head and looked up at Hermione, smiling.

"Sorry lost in thought."

"Good thoughts?" Hermione smiled back. Theo nodded before grabbing his quill and started writing again.

"Where are the other guys?" Hermione asked when she rolled up her parchment.

"They have practice now." Hermione nodded when she started packing away her books. She liked spending time with Theo, she felt like he was the only one that got her thirst for knowledge.

Draco and Blaise were smart to that's for sure but they'd rather goof off after making sure their assignments were done. Theo could talk about academics whenever Hermione felt the need to ask him about magic. He was also the only one that wanted to know more about muggle culture then just music or movies. They talked about history and healing. Hermione explained science to him, what she remembered from her muggle school days and the books her parents provided for her. They sometimes just hid in the Room of Requirements for an hour to listen to the Beatles and Queen, just enjoying each other's company.

"Ok, can I just ask one question about the costume?"

"Hermione, I'm not telling you what we got you."

She sighed "I wasn't going to ask you that I just wanted to know if I would have gotten that costume for myself?"

Theo thought about it. She knew how much Hermione loved Greek mythology. It was one of the things they discussed numerous times and of course her parents indulged in her interests and bought Hermione a lot of mythology books. He smiled and slowly nodded. "Yeah I think you'll be happy about what you'll be dressed as."

"That's a relief."

He smiled and pulled Hermione after a few hours spend in the library to the Great hall to get some food. When they finally reached the Great hall, Blaise and Draco were walking in freshly showered. Hermione started blushing. Boy, she had some good looking friends.

Blaise wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "How is my favourite bookworm?"

Hermione chuckled.

"Hey, I thought I was your favourite!" Theo responded.

Blaise chuckled. "Nope, always been Hermione. But you can be my second favourite?" Blaise grinned at Theo, who was rolling his eyes before a smile appeared on his lips. "Come on guys, I'm hungry."

Draco said before making his way to Neville and Dean. In the weekend the little friend group always sat together. Hermione made her way up to Padma and Luna and sat between them. The guys, like always had to put their own two cents in about the upcoming Quidditch matches. The girls rolled their eyes. "Where is Hannah?"

Padma and Luna smiled and pointed at Hannah sitting at the Ravenclaw table speaking to Terry Boot. Hermione smiled.

"So we all have a date?" The other girls nodded.

"We're one of the first ones and no Hermione we're not telling you what your costume looks like." Hermione pouted. Damn Luna and her weird ways of always knowing what was on her mind.

"But I'll tell you one thing. They really did a good job so just relax." Padma said to Hermione. Hermione nodded and smiled at Padma.

"I'm not really worried, I just want to know. I don't really like surprises."

The girls both giggled. "Yeah we know but you'll like it, just trust us. Just a little week left and then you'll know."

Hermione smiled and nodded again. She was looking around at the rest of her house. They didn't look that boisterous like they once did and a lot of the older kids looked exhausted.

Luna whispered in her ear. "I think they finally get how much you did for them all." Hermione looked down and nodded. She had been angry and her house had suffered. Draco was looking at her with raised eyebrow. He shook his head and got up and walked up to Hermione.

"Come on, before your heart takes control and you forgive all these sorry sods."

She accepted his outstretched hand and followed him out of the Great Hall.

"Wait here." Draco let go off her hand and walked into the kitchens.

He came out after a few minutes with a picnic basket. He took her hand again and led her up the stairs to the Room of Requirements.

"It's pouring down outside." He answered when he saw her questioning look.

Draco walked along the wall three times and opened the door for her. It was the room he always asked. It looked like a gentleman's club room. The room was dark green filled with black leather couches and dark wood furniture. But he always asked for a roaring fire and bookshelves, so she felt comfortable. Most of the time, there would a wireless that played muggle songs. Draco loved muggle rock.

After a few weeks being friends with Draco, she learned that Draco, who she had thought was emotionless, just expressed himself differently. She could hear from his music choice how he felt. He put the picnic basket down next to the comfortable looking couch. They both sat down and started to eat.

"I wasn't going to let them use me again." Hermione said before taking a bite of her turkey avocado sandwich.

"I just want to protect you Hermione. You deserve so much more than what you got from those stupid lions."

"Hey!" Hermione protested.

"You know I don't mean you, Neville or Dean. Just the rest of the house of Gryffindor."

Hermione nodded before taking another sandwich.

Draco sighed. "I know you can look out for yourself Hermione, I just worry about you. You look so much happier and well rested now that you just take care of yourself and the people that truly care for you."

Hermione looked up and smiled. "I know Draco, sometimes I feel like I just reacted to harsh and then someone does something stupid again and I just think: why did I let them use me for so long?"

Draco chuckled softly. "Isn't that obvious?"

Hermione looked at him, her eyebrow slightly raised. "No…"

Draco chuckled again. "You, my fair lady, have a bleeding heart. You take care of the lost causes and try to fix everyone."

"No I don't." Hermione muttered.

"It's not a bad thing Hermione." He softly grabbed her chin and lifted her chin so Hermione had to look up into his silvery grey eyes.

"You just try to fix everyone because you care so much. That makes you such a great friend and such an amazing person." His thumb brushed against her cheek. Hermione smiled while she looked up in his eyes and nodded slowly.

"Yeah I know. I'm just glad that I found real friends." She and Draco talked for hours about rock music and movies before he started to get up. "I'm not getting anything out of you either, am I?" Draco chuckled and shook his head.

"Nope sorry Granger." He winked. "You'll just have to wait another week before you can gush to us about your perfect costume. I'm sure we just nailed it." He gave her a hug and after making sure he would see her at dinner he took off.

When she left the Room of Requirement, Blaise was waiting for her. "Hey Blaise, were you looking for Draco? Because he just left."

Blaise just shook his head. "No Cara, I was waiting for you."

Hermione smiled. "Is it snakes day today?"

Blaise laughed. "Nope, I just thought Theo got you for his own this morning and Draco just took you for a few hours so I wanted to just spend some time with you. Be grateful you're in the presence of the sexiest guy of Hogwarts."

Hermione laughed. "It thought that was Draco."

Blaise's expression fell.

"Oh Blaisey, it was a just a joke." Hermione tried to cheer him up.

He always laughed at the little nickname she used when he was upset. "Draco, the hottest guy?" He huffed. "I'll teach you Granger." He grabbed onto her waist and started tickling her. Hermione started laughing again.

"Blaise… Pl-pl-please stop!"

He laughed and whispered in her ear. "Not until you admit I'm the hottest."

"Yo-you're the ho-ho-hottest!" Hermione uttered.

She was cry laughing before Blaise stopped his assault. He just hugged her. "See I knew you'd see my side." Hermione just laughed and took his hand. The rain had stopped and Hermione needed a little fresh air. Blaise took her to the Lake and they slowly walked around it a couple of times. "It surprises me you haven't asked about your costume my dear."

Hermione looked up at Blaise's smiling face. "Will you tell me?"

"Nope" Blaise said "But I can tell you that you'll be the most beautiful woman on the ball."

Hermione blushed. "Oh Blaise stop it. Padma and Luna will be much prettier, I mean I'm just … average."

Blaise stopped her and Hermione looked up. "Don't do that Hermione."

"Do what?" Hermione was confused. She just told him what she had heard all her life.

"You, Cara, are far from average. You are funny and smart and beautiful. Your hair is as wild as you are. The twinkle of mischief in your eyes is something that catches everyone's attention and I think that if you started wearing clothing that was actually your size and not two sizes too big, everyone would see what I see."

Hermione's breath hitched. "And what do you see Blaise?"

Blaise smiled fondly at her. "I see a young woman that will one day conquer the world with her brains, will make everyone love her with her smile and make every guy drop to his knees with her beautiful figure."

Hermione blushed. She never got that much praise. Sure people liked her for her brain but nobody ever said she was beautiful. She hugged Blaise really tight. "Thank you."

He slowly ran his hands through her hair before pulling her closer and resting his cheek on her head. "You're welcome."

They continued their stroll and Blaise asked her about her vacation plans. "Nothing."

"What do you mean nothing?"

Hermione shrugged. "My parents are out of the country so I can't really go home and I'm not welcome at the Weasley's at the moment so I'll just stay here and study for my NEWT's I guess."

Blaise slowly nodded his head. He knew that he and the guys could make Hermione's Christmas a good one. They slowly made their way back to the castle, since it was getting dark and dinner would be served in 15 minutes.

Hermione and Blaise just waited for the others of the group before entering the Great Hall and they ate dinner together. Blaise was lost in thought about how he and the guys could make Hermione's Christmas a good one. After dinner they just left to their own common rooms and Blaise turned to the guys, presenting the problem.

"She can't come home with me." Draco said "My parents aren't that strict in their blood purity anymore but I don't think inviting Hermione to the Manor will help them get rid of those ideas."

"Same here" Theo said.

Blaise sadly nodded. He knew his mother wouldn't be against Hermione, because she helped him get his grades up but his mother wasn't one of the most welcoming women. "I guess we'll just have to think harder." They all nodded before getting into bed. They will give Hermione the best Christmas she ever had, they just didn't know how yet.

* * *

 **Next one is the ball. Please review it really helps!**


	8. A fancy night full off dancing

**AN: nope, still not mine.**

 **This chapter was one of the hardest ones to write. I don't really know why... I hope you still like this story. I don't think that there will be alot more chapters but I'll try.**

* * *

The day of the masked ball finally arrived. It was still early and the ball wouldn't begin until 7 o clock in the evening, but Hermione was freaking out. On the one hand she was super stocked and happy to see what the guys got her as a costume and just dance the night away with them. On the other hand her insecurities took over. She felt like an ugly duckling next to Luna with her blond locks and huge blue eyes or Padma with her milk chocolate coloured skin and her beautiful jet black hair. But she knew that the guys would be unhappy if she voiced those thoughts. After Blaise told the guys that Hermione had called herself just 'average' they went out of their way to show her that they thought she was beautiful. They complimented her more, became more physical and pointed out that guys noticed her. They just wanted to make her feel desired and she was grateful because it was starting to work. A little.

The group of friends had also welcomed another member in their midst, Terry Boot. The poor guy was grilled by all the boys about taking Hannah as his date. Terry apparently passed the test because he was welcomed in the group and all of the guys thought he was good enough for Hannah. Hannah thought it was sweet that they cared so much but put a stop to it when Draco, Blaise and Theo tried to scare him.

Hermione shook her head and realised Draco was looking at her. She smiled at him and started eating.

"Thinking about the costume again?" Draco smirked. Hermione looked a little flushed and she stuck out her tongue. Draco chuckled softly, she was so cute when she blushed.

Hermione smiled and turned to Luna, talking about the party tonight. Hermione had given up trying to make people talk about her costume but that didn't mean they couldn't tell her about theirs. She knew that Padma and Dean would come as a pirates. Luna had talked Neville into dressing up as French monarchy, which included big hoop skirts and poofy pants. Neville still glared at Hermione when his costume was mentioned. If Hermione hadn't introduced Luna to Marie Antoinette, she wouldn't have been so interested in muggle culture.

Hermione always joked that she thought that Neville would look handsome in knee high socks and poofed up pants. Every time she said that, he teased her right back about her own costume, what got on her nerves. Hermione was just too bloody curious.

When lunch was over the girls agreed to meet each other at the Room of Requirement at 3 o clock. So they could take a bath before meeting. They would do their make-up and hair and just goof around. Hermione made her way up to her dorm room and searched for the herbal oils in her trunk before locking herself in the bathroom. She filled the bath with hot water before putting in a few drops of lavender essence. She slowly stepped into the bath. She submerged herself and a soft sigh escaped her lips. She felt her worries wash away. After soaking for half an hour she poured some essences on her hair to make it shiny and silky smooth. Her nerves for later were still there but she was a lot more relaxed.

After soaking a little longer she stepped out the bath. She started to dry herself off before rubbing in her favourite patchouli and black pepper body lotion in her skin to make it feel silky smooth. After she dried off her hair she put on loose pyjama pants and a tank top before walking out of the bathroom. Parvati and Lavender looked at her and murmured a soft hello. Hermione smiled at them but just made her way out of the common room. When she walked up to the Room of Requirement the girls were already waiting for her. They looked ready for an afternoon of pampering. Luna had asked a few of the female house elves would help them get ready. The elves all agreed of course. After a few minutes of gossiping and making sure everyone was ok, Luna summoned the elves. "Gina, are you free?" A house elf called Gina appeared.

"Hello Missy Luna, the others are coming in just a few minutes." The girls all expressed their gratitude for the help from the little elves. Three little pops alerted the girls that the other elves had arrived.

"Hello misses, we are Giggles, Annie and Flopsy. We will help you get ready." The girls smiled and again thanked the little elves for their help. The following hours the girls were treated like queens. They got a mani-pedi, the elves brushed out their hair and made sure the girls looked the best they could be.

The time was finally there to put on their costumes. Hermione squealed when she saw the costume bag with her name on. "Can I open it?"

The other girls smiled and nodded. She walked up to the bag and slowly opened it. She gasped when she saw the white silky fabric with golden details. Hermione blushed when she realised that it was a Greek toga. The guys really listened to her when she talked. She had told them in the beginning of their friendship. Tears welled up in her eyes. Harry and Ron never bothered to pay attention when she talked so it was new to her.

"Oh my…" The girls giggled.

"They did a good job, didn't they?" Luna asked while hugging Hermione.

She slowly nodded and wiped away the few tears. "I can't wait to see how this feels on." The elves helped the girls put on their costumes.

Padma was clad in a burgundy skirt with a split reaching mid-thigh revealing a pair of black leather high heeled boots. She paired it with a white shirt and a blood red bandana in her hair. Her luscious lips were red and the smokey eye make-up brought out the colour of her amber eyes.

Luna had on a beautiful lavender dress. The top part off her dress was a form fitted corset top. The skirt was big and voluminous. Her heels weren't as high as Padma's but her lavender coloured pumps had ribbons going up her legs. Her hair was up in a bun with a few tendrils framing her face. Her face was whiter then normal. She looked like a china doll. Her lips were red and she had a beauty spot on above her lips, almost on her right cheek.

Hannah was dressed in a long flowy silver dress, matched with silvery coloured wedges. She was wearing angel wings and a halo above her head. Her cheeks and lips were rosy and silvery sparkles on her eyelids made her huge brown eyes pop.

Hermione was the one that blew everyone away. The toga was long and covered her golden pumps. The dress was white with golden details around the edges and around her waist. The dress had thin straps and it showed off a modest view of her cleavage. Her hair was curly and a few golden pins kept her hair away from her face. Her hair almost reached her bum. Hermione had a golden cuff on her upper arm and a golden necklace rested between her breasts. Golden glitters adorned her eyelids and her lips were plump and peachy coloured.

The girls gushed about each other and they slowly made her way out of the room.

"Come on girls, we don't want to keep the guys waiting." They slowly made their way down to the Great Hall. The boys were waiting on them. They all matched their partners. Theo, Blaise and Draco were standing there with their mouths open.

Theo was the first to snap out of it. "Hermione, you are so very beautiful. What did you think about your costume?" He pressed a soft kiss on the back of her hand and winked at her.

Blaise and Draco both hugged Hermione and pressed a soft kiss on her cheek. The boys lead Hermione into the Great Hall. They would make sure Hermione felt loved and pretty. Theo asked Hermione for the first dance of the night. His hands rested on her waist as Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck. They softly whispered to each other while swaying on the beat. Draco and Blaise were still trying to find a way to give Hermione her best Christmas. They both looked up when they heard their favourite sound, Hermione's laugh.

The guys took turns dancing with Hermione. They tried to make her laugh as much as they could. After a few dances Hermione's cheeks hurt from smiling. Ron and Harry really did her a favour.

She kissed Draco's cheek before walking to the refreshments table to get her something to drink. When she tried to walk back to join her friends, she noticed she was stuck. 'Why can't I move?' It wasn't like she couldn't move her arms or legs or something, she just couldn't leave this spot. Hermione looked up and saw the enchanted mistletoe above her head.

When Neville walked up to her to see what was wrong, she send him back to the guys and get one of them. She knew that she didn't wanted to give Neville a kiss on the lips. He had Luna and it felt wrong to kiss her sort of brother. When Neville returned she saw that Theo was going to be her prince charming.

He looked up and he chuckled softly. "Got stuck?"

Hermione bit her lower lip and slowly nodded.

Theo smiled. This was going to be very interesting. He walked up to Hermione and brushed his thumb softly against her cheek. Hermione's cheek started to turn bright pink. Theo leaned in and Hermione felt his warm breath against her skin. Her eyes closed slowly and leaned in a bit.

When she didn't feel his lips after a while, she opened her eyes again and found Theo looking at her face. "What's wrong?"

Theo shook his head. "I just wanted to take you all in. You look so beautiful Hermione."

Hermione just blushed harder. Theo put his hand on the side of her neck and pressed his lips against her soft ones. The kiss didn't last that long but it was enough to give them both a warm fluttery feeling inside. Hermione blushed and was swept away by Blaise for another dance.

When the night finally finished Hermione was lost in thought. Theo's kiss really gave her that fluttery feeling. Was she in love with Theo? Would it be bad if she was? Hermione sighed and let her dress pool at her feet. When she finally got into bed, she was sure that kiss didn't mean anything. But when she finally fell asleep, a smile grazed her lips, thinking of her cunning snakes.

At that moment in the Slytherin common room, Theo was deep in thought. Hermione was one of his best friends.

But that kiss felt like more than just friends. He surely wouldn't mind doing it again. Her lips were soft and so full. It was the best kiss he had so far and he had his fair share of kisses. Draco and Blaise knew about the kiss and they felt a little pang of jealousy. They wanted to kiss Hermione at least once. She was a perfect girl for the three of them. She was sweet and smart. She had a beautiful figure and an angelic face. They still thought it was weird that they hadn't noticed it before. When the three Slytherins crawled in bed there was just one thing on their minds. The hazel haired goddess would haunt their dreams.

* * *

 **Please Review. It helps me write faster and it can influence the story so please share your thoughts!**


	9. Hot night

_**AN:** **Nope not mine. Sory for the short chapter but school is still kicking my butt and I'm just trying to give you guys a chapter every few days.**_

 _ **I hope this will give you an idea why I like Hermione with multiple men so much!**_

 _ **Lemony dreams up ahead so if that's not your style click away.**_

* * *

 _A moan escaped her lips. 'Oh that feels good.'_ Hermione felt flustered and rolled on her other side, she was getting hot and bothered about her dream. _She didn't know how many hands ran up her body, fingertips teasing her skin. Her back arched, moaning softly._ Even a small moan escaped her lips when she rolled over again.

 _She opened her eyes and saw a head of light blond hair kissing her breasts. It was clear he knew what to do. His lips brushed against her sensitive nipples. 'Oh Draco', she arched her back again and closed her eyes to fully enjoy the moment. A second later when she opens her eyes again. Brown eyes were looking into hers. His hand resting on the side of her neck and his lips brushed against hers before pressing his lips on hers. His tongue ran over her lips before slipping his tongue inside her mouth. His hands running through her hair. The kiss was the most erotic thing that ever happened to her. Theo nibbles softly on her lower lip. She felt another pair of lips on her body. Blue eyes were looking up at her, placing open mouthed kisses on her thighs. His lips brushed against her sensitive clit and she moaned out._

Hermione jerked awake. What was she doing? Why was she dreaming about all of her friends? Has the kiss with Theo shook her up that much? Her lips tingled from the kiss. Her skin felt on fire. Ragged breathing, a light sheen of sweat on her skin and flushed cheeks gave away her dirty mind.

It felt weird but so good. What was wrong with her? She needed them all. They all brought out a side of her that she had put away. No one ever made her feel so complete like those three boys. She shook her head, maybe she just needed to think about researching those relationships in the magical world. She knew that being friends with the guys was more important but she just wanted to know that if it could be possible.

She sighed and rubbed her eyes. Why did it have to be that complicated? Why couldn't she just love one person? Why three? She sighed again before rolling over on her front and burying her face in her pillow. Maybe sleep would finally come now?

* * *

 _He kissed his way up silky smooth thighs. He knew it was Hermione laying beneath him. He had fantasized about her quite a bit, even before they were really friends. Her moans made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Oh god that was so erotic._

 _A second pair of hands joined his own and that made Theo look up. Blaise was looking at him and winked before leaning in and kissing him softly on his lips. Hermione smiled before pulling Blaise down to kiss her. Theo chuckled and leaned down again brushing his lips against her sensitive skin. He felt a hand resting on his back. Fingertips stroked along his spine. It made his skin tingle. He just knew it was Draco. His group felt complete and just right. The head of light blond hair took over his place kissing her sensitive skin so Theo could taste her sweet lips._

He shot up. He slowly shook his head. He always had known he was bisexual. Blaise and he had kissed more than once. But Hermione had changed everything. She completed the little trio of misfits. Hermione always said that we her cunning snakes saved her by showing her how to really trust a friend. But Theo thought that Hermione was always destined to be a part of their lives.

Maybe as a lover, maybe just a friend. Theo just hoped that Hermione knew how much he and the guys loved her. They had been friends just over a month but she just fit in their little group. Whatever they would be, friends or lovers, he knew Hermione was going to stay in his life for a long time. He just hoped she hadn't overthought their little kiss under the mistletoe. He couldn't handle awkward.

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	10. Weasleys stick up for their friends

**AN: yeah, not mine...**

 **The updates, I hope, are going to be once a week if I can manage. Because my internship just started and I'm still working my way through school so life is knocking me out. And because I don't have chapters all locked and loaded it takes some time for me to write.**

 **This chapter is based on a review someone left. They wanted to see what the Weasleys and more specifically Molly would do.**

* * *

When Hermione and the three guys were sleeping in Ron, Harry and Ginny made their way to the carriages. They went home to the Burrow for the holidays. Harry and Ron were still half asleep and grumbled thinking back to the night before. It became clear to Harry that Hermione wasn't coming back. He finally lost one of his best friends and now he thought about it, the best one he ever had. Harry liked Ron and they were best friends but Hermione had been there every Halloween comforting him when he thought about how much he missed his parents.

She had been there to support him through difficult tasks and even stood by his side when Ron was overcome with jealousy of his fame. Which Ron knew was something Harry didn't want but that didn't stop him to act like an ass to Harry when people came up to him to talk to him. Ginny poked his side when the carriages arrived at the station. It was going to be a long year. Harry sighed when he, Ron and Ginny got on the train. Most of the people he once counted as friends weren't really talking to him anymore. Harry started to finally think about what he did and how much his friendship with Ron had cost him. He just hoped the Weasleys, Remus and Sirius were still excited to see him.

When the Hogwarts express finally arrived in London, the twins were waiting for them. "Hey guys, where is Hermione?" Fred and George were looking around, hoping to catch the bushy brown haired girl.

Ron huffed and looked at the twins. "What do you care about her?"

Fred and George looked at each other. "Maybe because she is our friend?"

Ron grunted. "Since when?"

Fred was getting annoyed and crossed his arms. "Since she talked to us and was just a nice person to us. What happened between you guys?"

Fred looked at Harry, knowing that he would be the one that needed to talk about it but they thought it was best that the whole family heard it just to be safe. Fred grabbed Harry and apperated away. When his feet touched the ground again they were in front of the Burrow. It still took Harry's breath away to see that magnificent house but a pang of guilt hit him in his chest. Hermione had always been there to enjoy it with him.

Harry sighed. Fred was looking at him out of the corner of his eye. Fred knew something happened between them because he hadn't heard from Hermione in a while. She normally send him and George a letter every two weeks talking about various problems she was having and sometimes even suggested potions they should try out when they didn't know how to fix one of their pranks.

A loud pop behind them signalled George had finally arrived with Ron and Ginny. Ron was being an ass like always and was in a foul mood already. This was going to be a long vacation. Tonight was a family dinner with Sirius and Remus too. Fred was very curious about what happened but he knew that it would have to wait.

The group made their way inside the house where Molly was already bustling about, cooking a lot. The whole house smelled delicious, like chocolate cookies and cherry pies. Harry, Ron and Ginny made their way up to their own rooms to rest for a few hours before the whole house was filled with people. Harry just got caught up thinking about Hermione again.

When it was finally half past 6 the whole house was filled with laughter and conversations. Sirius and Remus had just arrived and were hugging Harry. Remus looked around.

"Where is Hermione? Is she alright? I haven't heard from her in a while." Harry just shrugged. Sirius and Remus knew there was something wrong.

"Harry, what happened?" Harry shrugged again, looking down. He was ashamed to admit that he forgot Sirius' golden rule. 'Treasure your friends and never let them down'.

"Food's ready guys!" Everyone gathered around the table. Every Weasley was there, even Charlie who just accepted a position at a dragon resort closer to the Burrow. Harry sat between Sirius and Remus. Bill and Fleur were sitting across from him.

"Come on guys, tuck in." Everyone started grabbing their favourite food.

The meal was almost over and Charlie asked the dreaded question again. "Where is Hermione? I haven't seen or heard from her."

Ron just had enough of it. He always had to live with Harry's fame and now even his family loved Hermione more than him. They should be glad he's home but no! They were just all concerned about that bushy haired nerd.

"Why does it matter?! I mean she left us! I mean it's her fault I'm flunking every class" Ron shouted. Everyone at the table was surprised.

Molly shrieked "What! After everything we did for her! That ungrateful little wench!" Molly would protect her children like the fierce lioness she was. She walked into the living room taking out the Howler paper. Fred, Remus and Sirius clearly didn't believe Ron's tale.

"Harry what really happened?" Sirius asked.

"How dare you Sirius Black! Do you accuse my little Ronnie of lying?" Molly shrieked again.

Fred decided to step in. "Mom, Sirius isn't accusing Ron but we just want to know what happened. We just want to know what would have happened for Hermione to leave them."

Harry mumbled softly, so soft no one heard it except for Remus and his were wolf hearing.

"What was that Harry?" Harry looked up to meet those moss green eyes.

"She didn't leave us." Just when Molly wanted to shout at Harry, Arthur raised his hand to stop his wife to upset Harry.

"Molly, shush. Harry start from the beginning." Harry sighed and looked at Ron and Ginny, who were staring at him. They were both enraged.

"Ron and Hermione were having an argument again. Ron had almost put too much ingredients in his potion, but Hermione stopped him before he could blow up the class room." Fred and George looked at each other with raised eyebrows. Harry continued. "And I choose Ron's side again because Hermione always forgave us." Remus and Sirius looked at Harry, shaking their heads obviously very disappointed at him. "But Ron insulted her and said that people in Gryffindor just liked her because she helped us with our homework. She hasn't spoken to any of us except Neville and Dean. Gryffindor house has barely any points left."

Ron was so angry at Harry. How dare he place blame on him! "She's a bloody traitor that's what she is! I mean now we don't speak to her she is just a Slytherin whore."

Fred and George started glaring at Ron. How dare he insult the girl that saved his arse more than once? But what happened next, was something no one expected.

"She just thinks she is miss popular but she forgot who made her that!" Ginny roared. "It should have been me who was on the arm of those three gorgeous Slytherins. Not that sorry excuse for a woman as her. I mean come on! She doesn't even has a smoking body." Ginny huffed before crossing her arms.

George spoke up. "But Gin, I thought you and Hermione were friends?"

Ginny snorted. "Nope, just used her to get to Harry and for help with homework of course." She smiled at her older brother, thinking he would take her side.

Fred, George, Charlie and Bill all shook their heads. "How dare you guys, especially you Harry. She was always there for you guys. You'll never find someone who's willing to put up with that much shit."

Ginny snorted again.

Bill turned to his baby sister. "Oh yeah Gin, tell me how are your grades right now?"

They all looked at her as she mumbled "Dreadful".

Molly tutted while shaking her head. She was still angry at Hermione, leaving her children like that but she wasn't going to send that Howler. Hermione will learn from her actions. Until she heard Fred tell George that they should write a letter to tell Hermione that they still wanted to be their friend.

"Oh no you're not writing that horrible girl! Not if you want to step into this house again!" Both Fred and George pushed back their chairs and made their way to the Floo.

Molly sputtered "what are you doing?"

"We're leaving, we are going to write that letter to Hermione. She hasn't done anything wrong. She would have never abandoned them if they hadn't abandoned her first." With a flash of emerald green flames, the twins were gone.

Bill, Fleur and Charlie stood up as well. "Well I guess that also applies to us, so I guess we'll be leaving as well. Hermione finally stood up against all the vocal abuse she had to endure from Ron. She had every right to find friends who would finally appreciate her." Bill and Fleur left without even hugging Molly.

But Charlie was giving Molly one last hug before he left. "Mom, just think about it. Hermione would never leave the guys unless they really did something horrible."

Molly just nodded. She knew that but she didn't want to lose two of her children because she sided with their one time friend. Molly had some thinking to do.

Sirius and Remus made their way to the floo, asking Harry for a moment. "Harry, we are so very disappointed in you. I thought we taught you the values of friendship. Just know that we know you are doubting your decision right now, we can tell." Remus said.

Sirius added "I think you made a stupid mistake…" Remus nudged Sirius' side.

"We just want you to know Harry that we will still be friends with Hermione, but you'll still be family so please don't make us choose like Molly did."

Harry shook his head and hugged Sirius. He softly whispered against his chest. "I know I made a mistake and I hope someday Hermione can forgive me."

Sirius and Remus looked at each other over Harry's head. They doubted that that would happen soon. They just held Harry, he now finally knew what he should have known then. What an idiot he has been.

* * *

 **Please review it means so much!**


	11. Trying to mend a bond

**AN: nope not mine. I just hope you still like it. I don't know how long this story is going to be but I don't think it's going to go on for that much longer. I just want to thank everyone who followed or favorited or reviewed the story. It really means a lot to me.**

* * *

The morning after that revelation from Ron and Ginny, Harry lay awake in his bedroom at Grimmauld place. Remus and Sirius took him home, away from those two. They knew that Harry felt guilty about leaving Hermione.

Remus was writing a letter to Hermione. He really felt like Hermione was his little sister and that he needed to reassure Hermione of that fact. He was sure that most of the Weasleys made sure that Hermione knew how they feel about her.

Harry walked into the kitchen, his hair was wild and puffy. He sighed. "Hey Remus, is that a letter for Hermione?" Remus nodded before finishing his letter.

Harry still looked ashamed and he sighed. "Remus what should I do? I'm so done with Ron and Ginny. I was being such an idiot that I chose him above Hermione again. I mean she was the one that was there for me."

Remus looked at Harry and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Harry, Hermione isn't going to let you come near her just like that because you just let her fall. But you can write her a letter. I'm not saying she'll just forgive you like that but maybe you can write her a letter. Maybe it helps maybe it doesn't but you can reach out for her."

Harry nodded and sat down at the table just thinking what he could say to Hermione. He really should think about the consequences next time.

* * *

Hermione was sitting down at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall when four owls flew towards her. She was shocked to say the least. She hadn't had that many letters in a long time. She was surprised to see that they were all just letters. She was sure that once that Ron was home she would have received a Howler from Molly. Maybe those letters were just the other Weasleys telling her that they didn't want anything to do with her.

A little tawny owl was clearly very excited to deliver his letter. She didn't even recognize the little owl. When she freed the little owl from his letter, she gave him a piece of toast and a gentle stroke on his head before he took off.

It looked like she was right. All of the letters were from the Weasleys or Remus and Sirius. But the contents in the letter wasn't what she was expecting. Everyone reassured her that she was still their friend and that they had missed their correspondence. Especially Fred and George made sure that Hermione knew how much they had missed her.

"Good morning Cara." Blaise said when he plopped down next to Hermione.

Draco and Theo sat down in front of her. Theo's cheeks were a little flushed and Draco was sporting a massive smirk. The guys knew that Theo had fantasised about the four of them. They were flattered to say the least.

But would Hermione think the same?

Hermione looked up at the guys and smiled. "Hey, sleep well?"

They all nodded and Draco added. "Theo slept like a baby I think he had some wonderful dreams."

Hermione giggled and thought back to her own dreams and her cheeks turned pink.

Blaise saw it and nudged her softly. "And how did you sleep?"

The guys were looking at her with bright smiles. Hermione just started laughing. She wasn't going to tell them that they were the main characters in her own wonderful dreams. "Just wonderful." Hermione said as she leaned against Blaise.

The guys were still getting used to Hermione being so affectionate. But they learned early on that Hermione just loved hugging people and being close to people. Draco, Blaise and Theo normally didn't show any affection but Hermione quickly got them all addicted to her hugs and her hand holding.

"Ok guys, I'm going to the library for a few hours and the rest of the day we'll hang out. Sounds like a plan?"

They all nodded. They knew better than occupy Hermione's time in the library.

Hermione was sitting down in the library with a book about Wizarding traditions. She was reading about polygamy in the wizarding world and found that it wasn't frowned upon like it was in the muggle world. Maybe Theo, Blaise and Draco could be more? She shook her head she was getting ahead of herself once again. What would they say if they knew how Hermione felt about them?

The boys had followed her to the library and were curious what she was doing. They knew that Hermione could get lost in a book but normally she finished early to hang out with them. They found Hermione sitting at her favourite table with her eyes closed.

It looked like she was dreaming and they were just wondering about what. When they heard a noise. A soft moan escaped her lips.

 _Blaise stood behind her, pushing her hair to one side before leaning down and pressing his soft lips against her neck. Draco and Theo had their hands resting on her thigh, drawing little things on her skin._

 _Blaise bit softly on her earlobe. 'Oh god what a turn on'. Draco and Theo had unbuttoned her blouse and ran their hands down her chest, cupping her breasts._

Hermione licked her lower lip and leaned back against her chair.

 _Draco and Theo slowly unclasped her bra and they leaned down to kiss her perky breasts. Their lips were soft against her sensitive skin._ "Mmmmh Theo…" She sighed softly.

The guys looked at each other.

 _Draco kissed her neck and sucked on the soft skin of her neck, leaving a love bite._ "Oh Draco." She bit her lower lip. Draco felt so smug. Hermione was fantasizing about him?

 _Blaise's hands ran up her sides while giving soft little kisses all over her face._ Hermione giggled. "Oh Blaise." She was fantasizing about all of them?

Hermione finally opened her eyes and looked up at the three gobsmacked Slytherins. Her cheeks got burning red. "Euhm, what are you guys doing here?"

The guys looked very smug and Theo answered. "We were looking for you because you've been gone so long. Is everything okay Hermione?" He looked at her with raised eyebrows.

Hermione just blushed and looked down. The guys were just feeling so special. They would just remember the expression on Hermione's face when she apparently was fantasising about them and decided they would talk about it later that night. Hermione put away her book and she spent the rest of the day with her boys.

* * *

 **Please Review and If you request something I'll try to find a way to include it in the story.**


	12. A necessary conversation

**AN: Nope not mine. I've never uploaded a story this long before so I'm still figuring out how to continue this and end this on a good way.**

* * *

The Christmas holiday was almost over and Hermione jus had the most fantastic holiday. The boys made sure they spend all their time with each other. Hermione spend her time making snow angels and getting soaking wet from snowball fights. And in the evening she and the boys just hung out in the Room of Requirement, reading in front of a crackling fire or listening to music.

Hermione was still thinking about her recent dreams. Draco, Theo and Blaise all visited her dreams every night. Reading about the relationship possibilities in the magic world made her think about it more and more. She caught herself just thinking about it on inappropriate times. Every time the guys were spending time with her, she couldn't help thinking about it.

One of the last nights of the Christmas vacation Hermione was reading in the room of Requirement waiting for the boys. She was laying down on the couch, reading the book about habits and traditions of pureblood culture.

The guys found her engrossed in the chapter about polyamorous relationships. The guys knew that they would have to talk to Hermione about it. They had noticed that Hermione was daydreaming a lot and they still thought about her fantasising about them every night before they got into bed.

Blaise lifted up Hermione's feet before sitting down. He placed her feet on his lap. Hermione smiled at him.

"Hey guys, what took you so long?" Hermione sat up so Theo could sit beside her. She leaned against him because Blaise didn't let go of her legs.

Draco chuckled and placed a footstool next to the couch and sat right in front of Hermione.

The guys were looking at each other and Hermione noticed the awkward tension.

"Ok, what's wrong?" Hermione looked at Draco before turning to Blaise.

Theo cleared his throat. "We have something to ask you, Cara."

Hermione slowly nodded her head.

Draco slowly took Hermione's hand and his thumb slowly rubbed along his knuckles. "Hermione are you fantasizing about us?"

Hermione's cheeks flushed. 'How did they know? Should she tell them?' Hermione stayed quiet for a while before nodding slowly.

Smiles appeared on the guys faces. Hermione didn't know what to think about that. "How did you know?"

Theo chuckled softly. "We caught you having a day dream and we heard you moan each of our names." He leaned down giving a soft kiss on her cheek.

Hermione groaned. "Oh god, I'm so embarrassed."

Blaise stroked her legs softly. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about Cara. Do you want to talk to us about it?"

After a while Hermione cleared her throat and talked softly, barely above a whisper. "I started having dreams about… you three ever since Theo kissed me on the yule ball."

Theo felt so smug. His kiss was so good it had made Hermione fantasise about more. Even if it wasn't just him she was fantasizing about, he still felt like a million dollars.

Hermione wasn't done yet. "And then I started to research about polygamy in the wizarding world."

This revelation shocked the guys. Sure they knew she was thinking about them but really thinking about a future with them beyond being friends… They knew they could love Hermione. Hell they already did but for her to be open for it and for more then one. They needed to talk about it with Hermione, to make sure this is what she really wants.

"And reading about how it's natural in pureblood community made me think about you know…" Hermione stopped talking. She was afraid that she had said too much.

She was ready to just get up and leave when she felt Theo's arms wrap around her and kiss her on the top of her head.

"My dearest Hermione, you are such a treasure." He brushed the back of his hand against her soft cheek. "We all feel honoured, you hold us in such a high regard that you think about us in that way. I think I speak for all of us that we were all hoping that we stood a chance with you. We never dared to dream that all three of us could have a chance with you."

Tears were shining in her eyes. 'Why had she been so afraid to talk to the guys…?' She hugged Theo back before she felt more arms hold her. She started laughing.

Draco squeezed her hand softly. "So will you give us, all of us a chance?"

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	13. Resolved

**AN:** **Nope not mine... Too bad!**

* * *

A few weeks went by and little had changed about the relationship with her three snakes. Sure they kissed and they had snuggles in front of the fire for hours on end but they didn't go any further.

Hermione felt conflicted. She was eighteen and she wanted to finally experience what the whole hoopla was about. But was she sure the guys were sure that they wanted to share her. It had kept her up all night.

'What if they couldn't just share her between the three of them? Was she enough for the three of them? Had they thought about it enough?'

A hand on her shoulder startled her out her thought process. Hermione looked up into bright blue comforting eyes. "Oh hi Luna." Hermione smiled up at her friend.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Luna sat next to her and grabbed her hand.

Hermione sighed. "Just uncertain about situations."

Luna nodded. "Your situation with Draco, Blaise and Theo?"

Hermione was a little surprised that Luna got it right on the first guess. She nodded slowly. "I just think that I won't keep them interested for long… And that we won't last. I finally am happy and everyone I care about is happy too. I just think it won't last."

Luna pulled Hermione in for a hug and whispered in her ear. "I see love in your future 'Mione and lots of it. I'm sure the guys would want you to talk to them about your troubles. But everyone can see that those guys are mad about you they would never get bored of you. Just talk to them about your worries 'Mione."

Hermione nodded yet again. She still wasn't sure but Luna had a point. The guys had the right to know about her worries and they could talk about it or just … return to being friends?

Hermione sighed and packed her books together. She gave Luna one last hug before going down to search the guys.

The guys were sitting in the Room of Requirement and they were talking about Hermione. They all felt lucky, finally able to call Hermione all theirs. But they noticed there was something wrong. They know they needed to reassure Hermione that they were sure about their relationship.

They went down to talk to Hermione. The guys found Hermione sitting by the lake.

"Hermione, can we talk with you?"

Hermione nodded. 'I think they want to let me down gently…'

Blaise and Theo sat down next to her and Draco sat behind her, softly pulling her back so she would lean against him. Blaise and Theo softly grasped her hands and entwined their fingers.

"What's wrong, Hermione? We know something is bothering you." Blaise asked.

Hermione looked down. She knew she wasn't making it easy for the guys. "Are we moving to quick? Are we sure this is something we all want?"

Draco sighed. He knew that Hermione just overthought everything but was she really that on the fence about their relationship?

But Theo spoke up. "Hermione do you want us?"

Hermione looked at him with huge eyes. "Of course Theo, you three just make me feel things I just read about in books. I never thought I was going to have a fairy tale kind of love…"

Draco chuckled softly and he brushed his lips against the back of her neck.

Blaise softly squeezed her hand. "Then Cara, tell us what's wrong. We know there's something wrong."

Hermione sighed. "I just want you three to be sure about this. What if you aren't comfortable about having to share just one witch over all three of you? What if in a few years you don't want me anymore? What if we can't make it work? I don't think I can go on without you guys, not even as just friends."

Draco wrapped his arms around her waist. "Hermione listen to me, we all want this. In the ridiculously short time we were friends you completed our little band of misfits and now you just made us happier than any of us had thought possible." He kissed her neck again sending a shiver down her spine.

Theo nodded. "Hermione we want you so much and it's not like we don't like each other…" Blaise winked at Theo.

Hermione looked up quite shocked. She never had thought the guys would love each other too. She knew that there was a possibility that they thought like that but still she doubted her research.

"Have you… you know?" Hermione asked with flushed cheeks.

The guys chuckled before Blaise answered the question. "We have kissed each other and just cuddled up before going to bed but we never went any further. We hoped we could share that with a witch that would want us for at least one night or maybe even forever."

He brought up their entwined hands to his lips and pressed them against the back of her hand.

"But.. What if you get sick of my bossiness or my know-it-all personality? I mean … People left me behind, because I was too nerdy or just too uncool."

Draco snorted. "Hermione, my love, we know you better then Weasel or Pothead ever did and we still want you. We need you Hermione. You make us all want to be a better person to prove to you that we can be everything you read about in those smutty fairy tale novels you read."

Hermione blushed. They had a point but still she was unsure.

"Cara, we will never let you go like those idiots did. We want to see what our future holds but we hope that you are in it."

Hermione wanted to ask another question to still her doubts but Blaise definitely had other things planned for them. He leaned in and pressed his lips gently on hers. It was a short sweet kiss but it reassured Hermione.

She turned her head to Theo and he quickly got the message because he also leaned in to give her a short but sweet peck on the lips.

After the sweet kisses with Blaise and Theo, Hermione leaned back against Draco's chest. She tilted her head so she could receive a kiss from her third boyfriend.

When that kiss ended she saw Blaise and Theo share a kiss. The sight sent a flutter to her stomach. They all loved each other and they would make it. She was sure off it.

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	14. Oh you bitch

**AN: almost finished I think... Let me know if there are things you really want to see for this story. Next chapter will probably be very smutty. (I hope)**

* * *

When the foursome made their way back up to the castle after a short period of making out, they encountered a duo of redheads.

Hermione groaned. 'Why couldn't they just stay away from me? They didn't want my friendship and possibly more and now they can't just leave me alone.'

Ginny smiled seductively. "Well hello boys." And then she spotted Hermione, her smile turned into a sneer. "Why do you drag that filth around? I mean you don't have to stoop so low for a kiss." Ginny fluttered her eyelashes. "I'm here for that."

The guys looked disgusted at her. "Hermione makes us better people and you would just give us an STD."

Ginny was getting angry, but still she wanted to seduce the guys to show that pathetic mudblood who she was dealing with.

"Oh Drakey, don't act like that. We always had a lot of fun together." She leaned forward giving the guys a look down her shirt.

Blaise pushed her away. "We don't want you, we never wanted you and we never will. Hermione is perfect for us so go be a whore somewhere else."

Ginny sneered. 'Oh no he didn't.' "Listen to me you good for nothing piece of trash. Don't come crying to me if little miss stuck up doesn't want to be boned. Everyone knows that she isn't worth a thing."

A new voice behind the duo added himself into the conflict. "Ginny, leave Hermione alone. Just because she can get guys to like her without spreading her legs first, means she is stuck up."

Ginny turned around. "Harry! How dare you say that to me! I'll get everyone of the family to hate you." Ginny smiled, she knew Harry would back off then out of fear.

But now he didn't. "No Ginny, you stay away from Hermione. She is ten times the witch you are. You can't manipulate me anymore."

Ron was angry, not only had those snakes taken away the girl that was supposed to be his. But they had given her confidence so that she wasn't desperate enough anymore to wait for me. On top of that! Harry was being rude to his sister.

Ok maybe the things he said was true but still if Harry wanted to be part of the family he would have to take those words back. And after giving up a part of his money, Ron would consider him a friend again.

"Harry, how dare you. I thought we were friends. But I guess you're all alone now again aren't you? The great Harry Potter without friends or even parents." Ron grinned. He loved to play Harry like a puppet.

Harry shook his head. "I should have never put Hermione through all the shit she went through. Hermione never would make me choose. That's my only regret. By the way I don't see the rest of your family ignoring Hermione." He turned to face a teary eyed Hermione.

"And I have family I have Remus and Sirius. And I hope that someday Hermione will be my friend again, not counting on miracles here but I hope she'll still have me in time." He gave her a weak smile.

Ron was beyond mad! Harry was his friend, his ticket to fame and glory, his ticket to money and his ticket to more than his stupid family could ever imagine. He grabbed Ginny's upper arm and dragged her away.

Hermione, Draco, Blaise and Theo all turned to Harry, who was still standing there looking down at his feet.

Draco was the first to speak up. "Was he always threatening you with his family?"

Harry nodded slowly.

Hermione spook up next. "Harry why didn't you say anything to me?"

Harry shrugged. "I didn't want you to think I was pathetic."

Hermione looked at Blaise, Theo and Draco. They nodded and let go of her hands. Hermione sprinted up to Harry and just hugged him.

She softly whispered in his ear. "This explains so much. I'm sure we'll be friends again in the future even best friends again. It was always losing you that made me the saddest and I'm glad we have a chance to try again."

Harry had tears streaming down his cheeks. He would make sure that Hermione didn't regret her choice of giving him another chance. He would just make new and better friends.

When Hermione finally let go of Harry the guys stepped in. They all offered their hand to Harry, for defending Hermione and they could be his friends too if Harry wanted it. Harry nodded before walking back up to the castle.

Hermione sighed. Everything would turn out fine. She had wonderful friends and loving boyfriends. She just thought of the perfect way to express their love, but she needed a little help for that.

* * *

 **Please Review**


	15. A special night

**AN: nope not mine. I think one chapter and an epilogue? I have a plan in mind for the epilogue and the other chapter would complete the schoolyear. I hope I can finish this fanfic this week but I'm not promising anything.**

* * *

A couple of weeks after the redheaded duo had lost their 'friend', Hermione was busy arranging everything for a romantic night in with the guys. It were the Easter holidays and they all had studied hard for their NEWTS. Hermione thought it was time for some couple time.

"Miss Hermy, everything is ready for this evening." Dobby said.

Hermione smiled at the little house elf before hugging him tight. "Thank you for all your hard work Dobby and thank the others for me as well. Next Hogsmeade trip I'll bring you back something jummy."

Dobby nodded his head before popping back to the kitchens.

Hermione never was an over the top feminine girl but when the occasion demanded it, she could deliver. She stood there in a black dress that reached mid-thigh and had a little cleavage. To compliment her stunning dress, she was wearing black pumps. Her hair was in loose curls that framed her face and she kept her face make up free, because the guys liked her natural look.

A knock on the door signalled that the guys had finally arrived. One by one they entered the Room of Requirements. Hermione blushed when she saw the guys dressed fancy. They looked good enough to eat.

She greeted all her boyfriends with a soft kiss on the lips before she led them to the table for their romantic dinner. The guys were following Hermione and just checking out the swaying of her hips, thanking every deity for granting them Hermione.

When the dinner was finished, Hermione felt herself getting even more nervous. She knew she wanted to give herself to the guys but she was unsure about how they would react on her body. She knew she wasn't the prettiest or had the biggest boobs, but she knew that the guys would accept her. Or at least she hoped so. They hadn't seen her without any clothes or even in her underwear.

Hermione would just bite the bullet. But before she got her courage together, Theo interrupted her. "Hermione, sweetheart are you okay?"

Hermione nodded. She wanted to talk to the guys about it. She wanted to know that they wanted her as much as she wanted them. But more importantly that they all wanted to do it tonight.

Theo took Hermione's hand and rubbed his thumb along her knuckles. "Because if you want to wait we wait for you. We don't want you to feel like you need to do this…"

Hermione nodded again. "I know but I'm ready for this. I love you all with all my heart but I'm just a little nervous on how I look and just…"

Draco kissed her softly, effectively shutting her up. "Mione, we love you and we want you to be comfortable. We want to show you we love you and show you that we love all of you. We want to make sure you want us. We can talk about it some more if you want to?"

Hermione blushed. "I just have one question."

Theo looked at her. "Tell us, we can try to solve it?"

Hermione bit her lower lip. "Who's going to go first? I mean it's my first time and I'm sure one at a time is enough. But I want us to all feel included."

Theo smiled at Hermione. "It doesn't matter to us who will go first. Sure who goes first will forever be your first but it will be uncomfortable for you. With the other two it will hurt less. So sweetheart we want you to pick. So who do you want to be the first?"

Hermione looked at the guys. She loved them all equally. But for being her first, she had already someone in mind. Draco and Blaise were passionate but sometimes really impatient. She thought that Theo would be the person who would give her the most pleasure with her first time.

"I want it to be Theo." Hermione said, blushing.

The guys smiled at Theo as he looked at Hermione, a very surprised look on his face. "Are you sure?"

Hermione nodded. "I trust all of you to try to give me a good first time but Theo I want you to be my first. You are more patient then Draco and Blaise put together."

The guys chuckled as Theo took Hermione's hand in his own. "I'll try my best sweetheart."

Hermione smiled. "I know Theo and I love you so much." She said before she turned to Draco and Blaise. "Come here. I want you all to kiss me. Show me how much we love each other."

Hermione stood and made her way to the bed in the outer corner of the room.

Draco, Blaise and Theo all ran after her. Draco was the first to catch her.

"You little minx" he said before brushing his lips against hers. As he applied more pressure, his tongue swiped against her luscious lips, begging for entrance. Hermione moaned softly into his kiss before finally opening up her lips to deepen the kiss.

Blaise and Theo stood there watching that glorious moment. The guys loved to kiss Hermione themselves, but watching one of the other guys kiss Hermione was a close second. They just loved her little moans and sighs during making out. They could only imagine what sounds she would make as they made love.

Blaise walked up behind Hermione and he brushed his lips against the sensitive skin of her neck. Hermione started moaning softly. Draco chuckled before running his hands down her sides and beckoned Theo to come closer. Theo and Draco shared a brief kiss before they both turned their attention over to Hermione. Blaise had already loosened her dress, pushing it off her shoulders.

Hermione shook off her dress and stood in front of the guys in emerald bra and panties. She blushed and moved to cover her up. Theo gently cupped her face.

"Please don't. You look so very beautiful my darling." Theo said, his thumb brushing against her cheek.

Hermione bit her lip. "I want you now. I want you all."

She slowly started unbuttoning Theo's shirt. Hermione slowly started kissing down his chest. 2 sets of hands joined her with undressing Theo. Draco leaned down and sucked on the sensitive skin of her neck, leaving a love bite.

Hermione was getting worked up. "Just take me"

Theo was grinning as Blaise picked Hermione up before laying her down on the bed.

Hermione waved her hand, wandlessly banishing all of their clothes.

Blaise laid down between Hermione's thighs. He kissed her inner thighs before brushing his thumb along her slit. Hermione arched her back, moaning softly. "Oh god Blaise."

Theo and Draco smiled at each other and sat down next to Hermione, softly kissing her breasts. Blaise brushed his thumb against her clit, bringing Hermione closer to her first orgasm of the night.

After a few more brushes against her sensitive clit, Hermione had her first orgasm. She moaned softly. "Oh god that was … amazing." Hermione started blushing.

Blaise smiled up at her and kissed her on her lips. Hermione blushed. She felt like a goddess, having three men she loved so much loving her back just as hard.

Theo and Blaise switched places. Theo leaned down kissing her lips softly. He sucked softly on her lower lip.

"Are you ready darling?"

Hermione nodded. Theo was slow and passionate. He caressed her body and stopped when the pain was high. Hermione loved him so much that she never wanted to let him go again but then Blaise and Draco introduced her to other types of pleasure.

She knew already that her being on top, with all the power would be one of her favourite positions. But she still had a lot to learn.

It was an exhausted foursome that cuddled up close before falling asleep. They would talk in the morning but they would be alright like always.

* * *

 **Please Review.**

 **I got a few ideas about new fanfics but I'm not sure yet how to tell those stories or how to make them really my own, so I'll just have to think harder!**


	16. We'll be okay

**AN: I wanted to post this a lot sooner but didn't get the chance due to life happening. This is the last chapter before the epilogue. This is the longest story I've written so far and I hope I can write others to match this one or maybe some that are even longer.**

 **I want to thank all the people who took the time reading this story and reviewing or following/favoriting the story. It really means a lot to me. Now enough sappy stuff on to the story!**

* * *

The next morning Hermione woke up to soft kisses along her spine. "Mmmh, whoever is doing that don't stop."

She heard chuckling next to her. She opened her eyes, Blaise and Draco were looking at her as Theo was still brushing his lips along her spine.

Hermione stretched and turning on her back. Theo pressing a soft kiss on her lips.

"Hello beautiful, how are you feeling?" Blaise asked while running his fingertips down her stomach.

Hermione purred. "Deliciously sore all over but still a little sleepy."

Theo chuckled softly. "Sorry darling, I couldn't resist you."

Hermione giggled and nudged him with her elbow, before leaning down to kiss him again. Blaise and Draco started to protest before both Theo and Hermione kissed them. It was an hour later before either of them attempted to get out of bed but eventually the sound of their growling stomachs made the decision that much easier. Dobby had provided all of them with a change of clothes, so it wouldn't be that obvious that they spend the night with each other.

When they made their way over to their friends, Hermione started to blush when Luna and Padma were smirking at her. She would update them and go over last night with them like they did when they made love to Neville and Dean for the first time.

Draco, Blaise and Theo were stunned to silence when they saw their family owls making their way to them. What would their parents need to talk to them about? Did their family finally snapped about them dating Hermione?

Theo just ripped open the envelope and read the message from his mother. He was confused to say the least. His mother was excited to meet Hermione. He really wasn't expecting this. His mother even commented that his relationship with Blaise and Draco was making her excited. She asked when she could meet this wonderful woman who had captured his heart.

His mother had always known that Theo was bisexual and never commented on this but for her to accept him being in a four way relationship. Hermione softly brushed her fingertips against his arm.

"Is everything okay?"

Theo looked over at her and slowly nodded before kissing her softly.

They both looked over at Blaise and Draco who still had to open their letter.

Hermione was squeezing his hand. It was clear that she was nervous.

Theo looked at Hermione. He knew he loves her a lot. But knew that they both needed Blaise and Draco to complete them. He just hoped that if their parents disapproved their relationship it wouldn't break them up. But he knew that Hermione didn't want to come between the guys and their families.

Hearing a big whoop from the other side of the table, made Hermione's heart flutter.

"What did your letters say?"

Draco answered. "My parents are happy for me and asked when they could meet you properly."

Theo and Blaise both nodded.

There was still something bothering Draco. "Hermione, what did your parents say?"

Hermione bit her lower lip. "They didn't believe me at first and then they weren't happy at first. This kind of relationships aren't normal in the muggle world. But once I told them what you did for me and how much I love all three of you and told them magical compatibility and such they were happy for me but still wanted to meet all of you to make sure. I'll just warn you now. My dad will try to intimidate you guys when you meet them."

They weren't sure what that would contain but were still thrilled that all the parents were open to their relationship. Now all the people that mattered in their life were on their side and they knew that they would be okay.

* * *

 **Please Review. If you have any requests for any oneshots you can PM me and I'll try to make them happen but I'm not promising anything!**


	17. Reunion

**AN: nope not mine... I want to thank all of you lovely readers. I'm so glad I could finally time and energy to write this story. I hope my muse will visit me again soon because I loved reading your comments and loved hearing if you enjoyed the story.**

* * *

Hermione stood in front of the mirror. Dressed in a floor length dark green evening gown, which was a little tight around her growing belly, Hermione just had to squeeze her lightly swollen feet inside her sparkly pumps. Being 6 months pregnant while still trying to look classy was difficult. Draco, Theo and Blaise tried to reassure her she looked amazing but she was thinking more along the lines of a baby whale that got wrapped in green silk fabric.

Two arms slowly wrapped themselves around her big belly.

"Well hello gorgeous." Blaise said while pressing soft kisses along her neck.

Hermione sighed. She felt so blessed surrounded by that much love.

"Hermione, sweetheart, are you ready to go?" Draco said while walking in the room, dressed in fancy black dress robes.

She slowly nodded while letting her eyes wander over Draco's body. Draco just got better looking each day and she was certain that she wanted her babies to have his good genes.

Theo softly grabbed her hand. "Come on, love. We need to go, Neville is waiting for us."

Hermione sighed again before nodding. She didn't like feeling so frumpy. She wanted to show everyone who doubted the relationship she had with Draco, Blaise and Theo to see that she was worthy of being a Lady of three houses. Even though blood purity was frowned upon, there were still people who doubted her ability to run a Pureblood household, let alone three.

Tonight would be the night, the first Hogwarts reunion. Dumbledore, being well… Dumbledore decided that the reunion should take place 7 years after you graduated the magical place.

Hermione was proud of what she had accomplished. She was a successful writer in the magical as well as in the muggle world. She was happily married for 4 years already. And soon twins would make their family even happier. The guys were all so excited about the little ones. But Hermione wasn't planning on stopping after just two.

Although she never stopped believing in S.P.E.W., she was satisfied with the laws about better treatment of these little guys. And after long drawn out discussions, Hermione didn't feel guilty anymore about Flopsy delivering her daily tea and sandwiches while she was writing.

After flooing to the Three Broomsticks, they met up with Neville and Luna.

Seeing Luna finally pulled Hermione out of her funk. But it was difficult hugging each other. The baby bumps were in the way. Luna's wasn't as large yet at 4 months.

"Hello Hermione" Luna kissed both her cheeks. "I'm so glad you are joining us."

Hermione nodded. "I'm glad my lovely husbands made me see reason and dragged me along to the reunion. I still feel bad for my fellow gryffs."

Neville hugged Hermione softly. "Don't the smart ones stood by their friend." He winked at her.

"Is Dean and Padma coming?" Theo asked.

"They're already inside." Luna replied before placing her hand on Neville's arm. "Let's not keep them waiting any longer."

They started walking towards the castle that was their home for 7 years. Theo, who had the pleasure to escort Hermione inside, squeezed her hand softly.

"It'll be okay, don't worry."

Hermione smiled at him.

The group of 6 entered the Great Hall and made their way to their friends.

Everyone that mattered was there. Padma and Dean, Hannah and Terry and the newlyweds Harry and Daphne Greengrass. Hugs and kisses were exchanged. The little group of friends hadn't seen each other for a few weeks since Harry's and Daphne's wedding.

While everyone was talking Hermione was looking around the room. There were a few people she didn't know. But then she spotted a mop of red hair in the distance. How did Ron even get through his last year was beyond her.

Hermione leaned against Theo, who wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Everything ok darling?" Theo asked before pressing a soft kiss on her head.

She nodded before yawning a bit. Being pregnant was just taxing.

After a few hours of dancing, the group was almost ready to go home. But just then Ron was walking up to them.

"Still with your evil snakes, you bitch? And you traitor even you are a part of that hideous snake pit."

"Hello Ronald" Luna said. No one else wanted to talk to him because they wanted a drama free night.

"No one was talking to you, Loony" Ron growled.

"Ron, go away. We don't want your trouble, we were just leaving." Hermione said.

Ron huffed, but knew he was outnumbered. He grumbled while making his way back to the corner.

Hermione just sighed. "Let's just go home please."

Everyone nodded and said their goodbyes, before Draco took her hand and took her with him through the floo. Blaise and Theo just seconds behind them.

Blaise softly kissed her neck before helping Hermione out of her dress. Hermione took of her make up and put on her old warm pyjama's. She felt so unsexy but she just wanted to be comfortable.

Draco caressed her stomach softly. "Hello little ones, we will love you so much. We can't wait until you are here."

Hermione smiled, running her finger through his blond locks. "Well we'll just have to wait darling."

Blaise and Theo crawled in the bed. "They'll be worth the wait."

Hermione smiled softly.

After a few goodnight kisses, Hermione slid down under the covers. She was happy, she never expected to find this much love in her life. Everything was okay, as long as she had Draco, Blaise and Theo by her side.

* * *

 **Please Review!**


End file.
